Give Your Heart a Break
Conception La chanson a été écrite par Demi Lovato. Elle parle d'une rupture amoureuse et la volonté de la chanteuse de reconquérir son amour. La chanson a reçu de nombreuses critiques positives Clip Le clip est sorti le 2 avril 2012 et a été réalisé par Justin Francis. Il met en scène Demi Lovato et son petit ami joué par Alex Bechet. Ce dernier vient tout juste de rompre avec elle par téléphone et elle regarde toutes les photos qu'elle a prises pendant leur relation. Elle décide de les accrocher toutes sur la façade de l'immeunle voisin d'où habite son ex pour le reconquérir. Elle passe toute la nuit à les accrocher et lorsqu'il regarde par sa fenêtre il les voit. Les photos sont recouvertes par une projection de la photos du jour où ils se sont rencontrés. thumb|center|335 px Paroles The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really wasthumb Now here we are, So close yet so far. Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, Baby, I'm not like the rest? Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to wait So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah On Sunday you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply The world is ours. If we want it, We can take it if you just take my hand. There's no turning back now. Baby, try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to wait So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah When your lips are on my lips Then our hearts beat as one But you slip out of my fingertips Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to wait So let me give your heart a break 'Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise Don't wanna break your heart Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a breakthumb Oh yeah, yeah The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love